


Five times Jos accidentally made Joe jealous, and the one time Joe made Jos jealous.

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Related, Confessions, Cute Ending, Jealousy, Joe is a Jealous Boyfriend, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.I come back to AO3 and the first thing I write, is 3000 words of jealous boyfriends. I have surprised absolutely NO ONE.Love y'all, hope you're doing alright <3
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Five times Jos accidentally made Joe jealous, and the one time Joe made Jos jealous.

1.

Jos is friends with everyone. It’s impossible not to love him. He’s sweet, soft, kind, always there if you need a shoulder, (a very well-built, sturdy, muscled shoulder), and will always do the best he can to make you happy. It’s no real surprise that everyone on the team loves him, it’s also no surprise that everyone _not_ on the team loves him.

Jos really is too sweet sometimes.

Like, right now, he’s talking to Steven Smith, and Joe is Not Having It.

Look, he’s very completely and wholly aware that Jos is not going to cheat on him. It’s a fact. (Just because Jos has maybe accidentally done a bad thing before, does not mean he’ll do it again. And he definitely won't do it to Joe. Don’t ask how he knows, he just does.)

He’s also very completely and wholly aware that Jos is NOT attracted to Steve Smith. (Joe may also be a fluffy blonde batsman, but, Steve is not Jos’ type at all. He’s not bratty enough. _Supposedly.)_

HOWEVER.

That does not change anything. Because Jos is walking off the field with _Steve,_ and not with _Joe,_ and that is very not okay. Jos also looks very gorgeous and Joe finds himself struggling not to stare at his boyfriend… test whites look good on Jos, and now that he’s back, the sight he’s missed for a whole two years is back, and he’s savouring it. Even if he can’t physically go and tell Jos about it because he’s with _someone else._

It’s not _worrying,_ no, because of all reasons said above. But it does grind at him, excessively, for the entire three minutes it takes to walk off the field and toward the changerooms. It’s just… He’s just…

_Jealous._

Joe’s never really had any competition from anyone for Jos’ affection, not even while the keeper was… otherwise engaged. Not in all the years they dated before 2016, and not since they got back together late last year. He doesn’t even know if this can be called ‘competition’, because he’s pretty sure Steve is engaged anyway. So why, why does it feel like this and why is it making him want to go and break his bat over someone’s (who’s actually quite lovely, even is he is an Aussie) head, simply because they’re chatting to his boyfriend.

And then, he realises.

He’s _jealous._

The word almost makes him cringe in disgust. Joe is _not_ a jealous person, okay? He’s not. The internal struggle he’s having with himself is broken by none other than Ben, who comes walking next to him and shoulder-checks him with a playful grin.

“Hey Joey! I was thinking-” Ben stops talking as soon as he sees the look on Joe’s face. “What is it?” he asks, trying to follow Joe’s eyeline.

It takes him a moment before there’s a distinct _“oh,”_ followed by a half-smirk and half very amused smile. “I can’t wait to tell Morgs…”

“DON’T YOU _DARE_ BENJAMIN STOKES.”

Ben takes off running to the changeroom, and Jos actually looks away from Steve at the commotion with a knowing smile, before turning back to the batsman with that same fond expression. Joe knows it is circumstantial, but he has to look away.

“WHO HAS MY PHONE? I HAVE TO TELL MORGS THAT JOE IS-”

“I AM NOT JEALOUS,” Joe screams as he runs after the ginger.

2.

Joe’s done A Lot of thinking since that Ashes test. And he’s come to the conclusion that he was Very Not Jealous, and he simply was having a Bad Day after losing the toss. Yep. That’s it. That’s all. That is his conclusion and that conclusion is correct.

But.

But now.

Jos is in their shared hotel room, pushing his arms through a long sleeve button up, and Joe is Struggling, _again._

Because Joe is not going out tonight. Not with Jos at least. The keeper boys are going out for a night on the town, and Joe Root is very much so not a wicketkeeper. So. Yeah.

The fact that Jos had stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel probably did not help his current situation, but that’s beside the point. Jos leaning over him on the bed while he was reading, and gently pressing kisses up the side of his neck before pulling away _without biting him_ also likely did not help. Jos tugging on black jeans, fitted around the thighs and _everything_ above that, definitely also doesn’t help. It’s nice to watch… but… it is _not helping._

At least at that point, Joe was coping.

However. When Jos’ hands stop buttoning his shirt at a point that is BELOW HIS COLLARBONES, Joe thinks he’s going to have a fit.

Because Jos is going fucking _clubbing,_ with Jonny, Ollie, Sam, and _Ben Foakes,_ and Joe is not going to be there and he does not know if he likes this scenario very much.

But also because there are no marks visible on the keeper’s body (unfortunately, hiding a relationship from the media means Joe doesn’t get to… yeah, you get it), and no one is going to know that Jos is in fact, very taken and that he is also in fact, very happy with being very taken. The keeper runs a hand back through his hair, messing it up and somehow it makes him look even _hotter_ and Joe is convinced that he doesn’t have a jealousy problem because NO ONE should be able to look that good and go outdoors.

“How do I look, baby?” Jos asks, turning around with his hands out to the sides, smiling bashfully, and Joe is really absolutely One Hundred Percent Certain that he does not have a jealousy problem. No sir. He quietly closes his book and sets it down beside him, standing up from the bed before _bolting_ and jumping into his boyfriend’s arms. Jos, without even flinching, moves his arms to catch him, as he’s kissed rather aggressively.

“You always look good,” is the (lightly breathless) answer the keeper gets.

“Hmm. That’s just you baby. But do you think I look good enough to match Jonny and Sam and Ollie and _Ben?”_

Joe unwraps his legs and Jos lets him onto his feet with utmost care. The smaller blonde cups his boyfriend’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over the light stubble, “you could wear a garbage bag and you’d be three times as hot. But uh…”

Jos implores him to continue with his eyebrows, and if Joe wasn’t in a _jealous haze_ (shut up he’s not jealous) he would be laughing. “Yes? What is it? Do you think I should-”

Before his boyfriend gets any ideas about trying to look any _more_ fuckable than he already does, Joe hurriedly gets his fingers to the second (?!) undone button of the shirt, and does it up. “Keep it done up? Please?”

Jos creases an eyebrow. “Joey..?”

 _“Fuck,_ sorry, god what is wrong with me-”

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re right, it’s a bit chilly, I’ll keep it done up,” the keeper says, leaning over to sweetly kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Joe releases a breath. He knows Jos is not dumb enough to have missed what he's feeling, but definitely is tactful enough to know that he doesn’t like feeling… whatever this emotion is. “I… lo- um… yes, good. Call me if you need me to pick you up, okay?”

“I’m not drinking, babe, I’m designated driver tonight. I’ll be back by twelve, I promise.” Jos picks up his jacket, before turning around to press another kiss to Joe’s temple. “Bye Joey!”

The door closes and Joe takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

_He’s not jealous, okay?_

3.

Joe hates her.

She’s probably very sweet, and he can literally see the wedding ring on her fucking finger but he _hates her._ He doesn’t even know why. (Shush.)

Why makeup is even necessary, Joe doesn’t know, it’s not like Jos has anything he needs to cover, and it’s also not like Jos enjoys putting makeup on, so, why is she powdering his face and leaning way too close to him in order to contour his (already very sharp) cheekbones. Why.

Who decided that media was necessary? Joe just wants to talk. Sitting there, answering bullshit questions from random reporters, most of whom, eye Jos like he’s a piece of meat that they want to get their hands on.

_Whoa now. Where did that come from?_

Joe’s never particularly hated media reporters before… but today. Today they are the bane of his existence. Three of them have walked in to ‘talk to our star before the shoot’ and one even brought Jos a coffee. The keeper doesn’t seem to see anything wrong with any of this, only takes the cup with a bright smile, and answers any questions they might have.

 _How do you feel about tonight Jos?_ Fine, thank you, how about you?

 _Are you comfortable Jos, could we assist you in any way?_ I’m absolutely perfect thank you, please take a seat, I don’t need anything more.

 _Jos could you please sign this for my daughter, she’s a huge fan!_ Of course, who shall I make it out to, wait, I think you’ve told me, Allie, was it?

But when the make up artist puts her hand under Jos’ chin and makes him look up at her, Joe’s nails almost split the cushioning of the chair that he’s got a death grip on.

“Jos, love, could you just look straight for me please,”

“Oh of course, I’m so sorry, I’ll keep straight.”

“Thank you gorgeous.”

The light flush on Jos’ cheeks is adorable and it almost makes Joe forget that someone else has just called his boyfriend gorgeous. He stands, chair scraping against the floor as he leaves. Chris looks over at him with a concerned expression, but Joe only waves a hand and continues on his way out. The Brummie has a quick look around, before catching sight of Jos smiling charmingly at the make-up artist. He nearly chokes on his laughter as he runs after his teammate.

“Joey-”

“I am NOT JEALOUS Christopher Roger Woakes.”

“I- Joe it's okay to be a bit-”

“I am NOT jealous.”

“Okay, Joey, whatever you say.”

Distantly, they can both hear an “oh my goodness- _Jos Buttler!?_ Holy fuck, your arms are even nicer in person,” and Chris has to suppress a cackle for fear of being cut from the test squad.

4.

It doesn’t count as jealousy if it’s not a human. Joe is sticking to that. Because it’s true. (Not because he’s trying to make himself feel better.) It’s plain and simple. He is not jealous.

Joe’s been dog sitting for one of his friends, who’d had to run over and drop their Maltese for a few hours as their apartment was being painted and they were heading to work. Joe, of course, being the wonderful person he is, had no qualms with this. Until, his boyfriend showed up and went “oh my god, a _puppy,”_ and since then, has not given Joe a second glance.

(This is an exaggeration. Jos actually kissed him very passionately up against the door for a good ten minutes and has also repeatedly offered Joe to sit closer to him on the couch, but the batsman has thus far declined. Jos has twice leaned over to peck Joe’s cheek and has been adoringly massaging the batsman’s calf for the past half an hour, while the puppy lays in his lap on the floor. Joe’s just bitter.)

The little furball has been all over Jos for the entire afternoon, climbing all over him while he’s sat at the feet of their armchair, walking over his torso when the keeper has lied down on the floor to read his books or play on his phone, and even going so far as to following him around when the man walks into the kitchen to pick up a protein shake from the fridge.

(Joe could definitely _ask_ Jos for some attention. Knowing the keeper, he’d definitely provide it. He wouldn’t even grumble or make Joe feel bad about it in any way. But Joe refuses to ask because he is not jealous of a fucking puppy. He isn’t.)

His boyfriend is currently sitting on the floor, back against the sofa, hands buried in soft fur as he softly pets the dog’s back and head, earning quiet growls of happiness, and an occasional shake of the tail.

Joe does not think about how Jos’ hands feel in his hair, or how Jos calls _him_ pretty when he does that, fingers entangling in his hair and massaging the base of his scalp and-

He groans inwardly, angrily gets off the couch, and walks into the bathroom, leaving his boyfriend sitting there. Joe knows Jos has caught on, but is too polite to say anything. He doesn't know if he's happy about it or not. 

When he finally gets over himself and returns to the living room, Jos is sprawled out across the rug on the floor, asleep, with the puppy laying right there beside him. The batsman bites the inside of his cheek and very calmly walks back to the bedroom.

He’s not jealous. Leave him alone.

5.

He is not jealous. Not at all.

_Not even a tiny itsy bit._

But what fucking American Boy does Jos know anyway!?

And in what universe would Jos ever go for an American boy!?

Posh, Somerset-born, loves the rain, hates misogyny, not a fan of the American accent, and most importantly _dating a Yorkie_. It literally makes no sense. 

Joe makes a very displeased expression but hurriedly masks it before anyone around him can notice.

The keeper was simply mucking around on the field with some of the other lads, Joe standing by on the side and chatting with some of the management staff until he heard Jimmy pipe up and say “hey Jos, give us a show why don’t you?”

Joe’s interest was immediately peaked, and he may or may not have stopped listening to whatever Chris Silverwood was telling him, in favour of squinting suspiciously at the boys on the field. But when Mark ran over to their Bluetooth speaker and started fussing around with his phone, Joe figured they’d just be kicking a few goals or something, with a bit of music. Warming up, as usual.

_However._

When fucking _American Boy,_ by Estelle, rang out through the stadium, and Jase and Jos fist-bumped before picking up Gatorade bottles as makeshift mics… Joe realised he’d missed something terribly important.

And then, when Jos started singing about _kicking it with an American boy_ and rapping about _talking cash because_ _all them WAGS, wanna hear it,_ Joe realised that he was Not Having It, yet again.

Any other song would have been fine. Literally anything. Fucking S&M would have been better than this. (Maybe not. Joe envisions what would happen if Jos ever danced to S&M with someone that _wasn't him,_ and he has to kill that train of thought on the spot. No thank you.)

Joe is not an American boy. He does not wear baggy jeans, and he most fucking definitely is not five foot seven.

And no matter how much he knows that Jos only l- erm- likes him, and his Sheffield accent, and loves his style and the way they’re almost the same height because it means that they can sneak kisses whenever they want and that his head fits perfectly in the juncture of Jos’ neck-

Joe is not jealous. It’s a song, about someone who literally does not even exist in Jos’ life, and it literally absolutely and completely does not matter at all. Nope. If Jofra is standing there about to absolutely burst into laughter at his test captain's face, well, Joe almost can't even blame him. 

+1

Joe blinks, a little wide-eyed and a little confused, but _very_ turned on.

Jos, _his boyfriend,_ has got his hand fisted in this man’s shirt, eyes flashing darkly, and voice an octave lower as he utters “he made it clear, he didn’t want you. He’s very happy with his relationship.”

“Sorry man I-”

Jos silences him with a glare. Joe quickly snaps into action, realising that if someone recognises them, Jos is going to be in a bit of trouble. Not for being out with the team, late on Friday night. But for almost breaking a man’s jaw because he… _flirted with Joe._

Jos is _jealous._

He wraps his fingers around his boyfriend's wrist and looks into his eyes. “Jossy, let him go, it’s okay.” Slowly, Jos’ fingers unclench. “Jos, I'm okay,” he presses and breathes a sigh of relief as the keeper finally releases his grip on the poor person who’d decided to take a shot with Joe tonight. The man scampers away. 

_“Fuck.”_

“Jos?”

“I’m so sorry Joey, I didn’t- I wasn’t-”

“Jealous?”

“I saw him approach you, and he was going to put his hand on you, and-”

Joe slips their hands together and pulls his boyfriend outside, ducking down an alley and backing himself up against the brick wall. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Jos places his hands possessively on his boyfriend’s waist and presses their mouths together chastely. “I’m so sorr-”

“Did you not hear what I said?”

“Mmf-” Jos can barely get another word in, as Joe’s tongue pushes into his mouth, and his eyes slip shut at how fucking good it feels to kiss him like this, in public, without caring who might see them.

“Okay?”

_“Yeah.”_

“Next time you’re jealous, could you just, tell me, rather than almost punching someone’s lights out?”

Jos gives him a look. Joe grins sheepishly. “Joey, you almost wanted to kill Steve Smith, murder a makeup artist, and you even hated a _puppy_ for a solid three hours because-”

“It’s not my damn fault everyone loves you Jos.”

“But I only love you.”

“Oh.”

“Is that, is that okay?”

“I only love you too.”

“Does this mean you’ll quit giving Steve Smith death glares?”

“No promises.”

Jos takes the lapels of Joe’s jacket in his hands again, and pulls him closer, til their noses brush against each other and Joe can see the ultramarine sparkles in his boyfriend’s eyes. “It’s kinda hot anyway,” the keeper grins, before kissing his love again. Joe rolls his eyes. _Fair enough._


End file.
